


【Rumo】救赎

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo





	【Rumo】救赎

当黑暗肆虐时，一切尖叫就成了徒劳。  
赫尔穆特·泽莫深谙这一点。所以他不过堪堪对抗十秒就战胜了自己的应激反应。彼时恰逢黑云压境，海鸥和游鱼落荒而逃，记忆的潮水波涛汹涌翻滚而来，狂风暴雨下的海浪在大脑中激荡……而后睁开眼睛，仍是一片黑暗。  
汗水也是不合时宜的。他后知后觉地想。即使无人欣赏，他仍然像个训练有素的特工，迅速抹去了眼角一抹慌张，换上了一如既往的冷漠交织谨慎的神情，开始认真分析局势。  
假设这一切不是幻想的产物，那么这里大概是一个房间。泽莫试探着向四周伸出手臂，果真轻易接收到冰凉坚硬且粗糙的触感，摸索出自己所站之处正是角落。伏过身子将耳朵贴近，唯有安宁中夹杂的未知恐惧，此外无他。没有机关，甚至没有隔壁。很普通的家居型墙壁。他对自己说。  
如果沿着墙面走，便可以估计出房间的大小。  
我有时间陪你玩。

双脚每一次移动都万分小心翼翼。一下一下，脚掌水平抬起，以脚尖蜻蜓点水落地为起始，才敢把整个脚面压下去。黑暗中，一切微小的声音都会被放大，即使如此，泽莫还是将脚步声连同呼吸降成微乎其微。  
看不见，不奢求白炽灯与阳光，星月夜也成了奢望。看不见，以观察能力见长的男人，甚至无法寻找手掌的轮廓。看不见，即使腹背受敌，即使不远处的枪口死死锁住他的太阳穴，他也无法保证仅仅利用听觉躲避突如其来的危险。  
最后，他终于摸索到了最初的角落，墙壁上用一把小刀随手刻出的痕迹。忽如其来的颤栗让他跌倒在地。  
因为泽莫发觉那是个十字架。

他永远忘不掉七年前的夜晚，灯光突然散尽时，也是如此黑暗。他抱着妻子和女儿祈祷一般地喃喃着，总会好起来的，光总会到来的。机械声和脚步声越来越近。“砰”“砰”“砰”。  
向左偏了几厘米的距离，以昏迷两周的代价捡回了一条命。但他最心爱的人再也无法醒来。人们向他表示惋惜，但不会有一个人，哪怕半分半秒都无法理解他的绝望与痛楚。  
他见证了她们的死亡。那就好比大价钱买回来的崭新精美的水晶杯，你明明有几率救下，但你只是被惊愕僵化了大脑，最终亲眼看见它与地面的亲密接触，碎片炸裂开来，哗啦啦。自此，你无论如何再说不出一句“美”字。  
女儿的鲜血甚至迸溅在他的脸上，在他的手上划着十字，细嫩的小手失去了穷尽一生的温热，濒死的呻吟声断断续续，倘若有光，他必定会看清她的临别遗言。  
可他没有看清。  
——再也看不清了。  
光也不会来的。

他不知道自己睡了多久，也许是十分钟，也许过了几个月。眼睑一时难以移动，大脑却因意识到自己身处一个陌生的怀抱中下意识地竖起了保护屏障。  
对方好像意识到他的呼吸变浅，及时开口道：“别担心。是我。”  
泽莫苦笑一声。这嗓音再熟悉不过。布洛克·朗姆洛，自从上次自己愤怒地冲他的方向开了几枪而开枪的理由只不过是他赶在自己之前干掉了目标人物后，又见面了。  
他试着张口，喉咙却因缺水的干涩无法轻易发出声音。对方好似猜出了他的想法，轻轻把泽莫扶坐起来。唇边抵上一个瓶口，他顺从地张开嘴，任温热的水流通过他的食道流进胃部。  
袭来的回忆尚有残留，他试着睁开眼，发现还是一片黑暗吼，认命地重新合上。缓解一番后站起身，一旁的朗姆洛也随之正立。泽莫突然意识到刚刚的怀抱是他和家人之外最亲密的动作，不禁尴尬地轻咳了一声。  
“怎么了？”朗姆洛的声音还有些懒散。  
“这话应该我问你。”泽莫讥笑着咧起嘴角，“不应该向我解释吗？关于这个莫名其妙的房间，你又知道多少？”  
“不比你多。”朗姆洛即刻给出了答案。“只是我来到这个房间时，灯是亮着的。我一眼看见你在角落里昏迷，于是冲了过去。灯灭得猝不及防，我甚至没来得及细细地环顾四周。”  
“哼。”多少也是自己的原因，泽莫没有再追究。但他很快找出了问题的关键，朗姆洛没有提他到达房间之前的一切。泽莫也没有问，他猜答案是一样的。  
因为他也不记得。  
从他毫无印象地来到这个房间，到记忆翻涌，到昏迷，再到被朗姆洛叫醒。这一切都像是个阴谋，无数个巧合叠加在一起，是造物主的游戏。  
无日无夜，时间和距离在这里失去了意义。除了黑暗，就是囚笼。而囚笼属于谁，祂为何建造，又为什么把这舞台布置成这样的装潢？祂想看见我们变成哪般模样，黑暗中沉沦、放弃希望还是找寻到光？祂所做的一切为了自己，为了别人，还是为了……他们？

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”  
“嗯？”  
“你最怕什么？事物、记忆或是其他别的。”  
朗姆洛很认真地在大脑皮层搜刮了一下，答案是没有。父母因车祸双双而亡，那时他年纪尚幼，再加上父母本人常常夜不归宿，因而对他们没有多少印象，更不用提假惺惺的悲伤。后来他被九头蛇收养，在其他人还在谷仓中嬉戏，担忧着即将结束的假期时，他已经学会了怎样用小刀隔开别人的喉咙。  
他一直把这些当做生活很正常的部分，甚至感激九头蛇对他的教导。直到长大懂事才明白，没有利益可图的善举只存在于伊甸园中。更何况他不信仰上帝。但他没有反抗，依旧沿着他们铺设的轨道上行进，一路向西，从未回头也无法止步。他的双手早已沾染了太多人的血，即使洗掉那颜色，指甲中残留的血腥味也永远无法消除。  
朗姆洛认定自己的宿命如此，便放弃挣扎。  
“为什么不逃脱？”泽莫打断了他的讲述。  
“我……”  
“如果错过了最佳时机，不如抛下这一切远走高飞。反正罪行已经这么多了，不差篡改身份这一个。天堂的门不向你敞开，大不了去就在地狱流浪……”  
朗姆洛未等自己陷入更深的思考，四周却猛得豁然开朗。原以为的雪白墙壁刹那间消失不见，在一片露天的山坡上，晨起绿植上的露珠尚未完全散尽，一线阳光已探出手触碰人间。再到完全的光明，也不过一瞬之久。  
朗姆洛和泽莫相对无言。最后还是前者先放下姿态给了他一个浅尝辄止的拥抱。后者配合出演。  
“我觉得你说的很有道理。我打算离开了。你要不要也一起……”  
泽莫犹豫了一下，最终还是告诉他，“其实我给你那些劝慰只是为了从房间离开。”  
“我明白。但结果是一样的。”朗姆洛叹了口气，任沉默再次在两人之间酝酿，良久，他向泽莫伸出一只手。  
而另一只手迟疑着举起、放下。  
最终握上了那束光。


End file.
